


The Arc of Ascension, Fragment e12,2: White Bim Black Ear

by bzarcher, solarbird



Series: Of Gods and Monsters [62]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Character(s) of Color, Concordat, Domestic, Gay Male Character, Honeymoon, LGBTQ Character of Color, Love, M/M, Marriage, Oasis (Overwatch), Pets, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Russia, Science, Science Boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbird/pseuds/solarbird
Summary: The new gods have risen, ready to grapple with a world of heroes. Moira O'Deorain herself has been reborn, now made one of the creations her previous self meant to rule, and she works with her wife - the goddess Mercy - and their ensemble of new deities to remake the world, toimproveit... for everyone.Michaelinsiststhey make time to pet the doggo. It isimportant.Of Gods and Monsters: The Arc of Ascensionis a continuance ofOf Gods and Monsters: The Arc of CreationandThe Armourer and the Living Weapon. It will be told in a series of eddas, sagas, interludes, fragments, texts, and cantos, all of which serve their individual purposes. To follow it as it appears,please subscribe to the series.





	The Arc of Ascension, Fragment e12,2: White Bim Black Ear

_[Late June, 2079]_

Cadu dropped his small bag of luggage onto the rack in the hotel room not far from downtown and started transferring its contents into the wooden dresser next to it, as Michael poked around in the bath, claiming the right side of the sink for his razor and toothbrush and other necessities, and checking the size of the soaker tub, making sure - as promised - it was large enough for them both.

It was, indeed. If anything, it was even larger than necessary, and he nodded, once, quickly, happy with the configuration.

This may not have been part of their honeymoon plans, but if they had to go back out of town so quickly after getting home, they'd reserved the right to treat it as as an extension, nonetheless. And so, they'd booked a nice room at a nice hotel in Voronezh, rather than staying in the guest suites at the Concordat building, or teleporting back and forth every day from Oasis.

"I took the left drawer," Cadu said, putting the last of his clothes away, hanging his formal wear - for tomorrow - in the closet. "And we didn't need to bring hangers, there are plenty already."

"Good!" Michael said, stepping back out of the bathroom, placing his small case next to Cadu's. He hung his suit in the closet, as well, before neatly lifting everything remaining in the suitcase out in a single stack and transferring it to the open right drawer. He looked at the arrangement, neatened it just the smallest amount, and nodded. _Sorted._

"It looks _exactly_ like one of your drawers at home, just smaller. How do you do that?"

"I have travelled a _lot_ ," Cadu's husband said, chuckling, "and not just for conferences. You get good at this sort of thing."

"I guess so!" Michael's husband replied. He checked his phone. "Our schedule tomorrow is pretty heavy..."

"Final walkthrough at the new clinic in the morning" - Dr. Ngcobo ticked off the items on his fingers - "lunch with the mayor and the governor, paper presentations for both of us at 13:00, ribbon cutting at the Concordat building in the afternoon... and you're running that seminar on gel technique afterwards, at the University, aren't you?"

"That's still on, yeah." Cadu picked up his toiletries, and stepped into the bathroom. "They keep moving it to bigger rooms, but at least they've finally nailed it down the time. 15:00."

"That means you'll miss the reception!" Michael called back, turning, looking at the bed. A single king, with plenty of pillows for his wings, just as they'd asked. Good.

"And glad of it," he heard Cadu reply. "I hate those things."

Michael shook his head, and then chuckled, softly, as Cadu stepped up behind him, between his wings, leaning his head on his shoulder, nuzzling at his neck. The familiar feeling of connection made the doctor sigh, happily, and he reached back, running his hand along his husband's cornrowed hair, before turning around, and taking him in his arms.

"I'm glad we have the weekend," he said, looking into those beautiful brown eyes. They sparkled, just a bit, now - not much, only in the right light - with glimmers of dark, antique bronze. Cadu had chosen to remain human, mostly, taking on just enough to share the touch the gods all did, with each other.

And, well, fix those blind spots, while they were at it. And a couple of other tweaks. Hardly anything, really.

"It really does feel like having a few more days' honeymoon, doesn't it?" Cadu grinned.

"It _does_ ," Michael said, waggling his eyebrows and grinning. "Except for tomorrow. Tomorrow is work."

Cadu snorted, but grinned back. "Tomorrow is _politics_ , mostly. But before then, we have the evening, and I looked up a few hotspots - want to hit anything interesting tonight?"

"Yes." Michael reached for his own phone. "What was that place near the dog monument?"

"You _really_ want to pet that silly statue, don't you." Cadu wasn't asking, he knew. "It's such a tourist thing."

"Of course I do - White Bim Black Ear needs petting!" Michael laughed. "I petted Hachiko when we were in Tokyo, too, remember? I miss being around dogs."

Oasis, being mostly Arabic culture, wasn't dog-friendly. They weren't illegal, just... somewhat disliked. The inhospitable climate didn't help, either.

"We really should get you a puppy." Cadu replied.

"It's too hot there." Michael sounded wistful. "And you _know_ how the neighbours would react."

"An indoor puppy. And a..." He smiled. "And a private teleporter, to... it doesn't matter, really, does it? Anyplace we could take it for walks, and no one would mind."

Michael gasped - just a little intake of breath - in surprise. The thought had never crossed his mind, but of course they could. It wouldn't have to be somewhere expensive, it would be better in fact if it wasn't - the teleporters would cost enough. But somewhere out in the country, someplace quiet, with all the room in the world for a puppy to run free.

"I _knew_ there was a reason I married you!"

"Pfft," Cadu shoved his husband, affectionately. "Yes. That's why."

"I am _very_ excited. What kind of dog should we get?" _Something friendly, and small_ , he thought. _But not too small. Little, but healthy, not inbred like so many toy breeds._

"Whatever we get is your job. I like dogs, but it'll be _your_ pet."

"I _insist_ ," Michael insisted, slapping his husband on his shoulder. "This is a _great_ day. Now, this is also a celebration! We just need somewhere to celebrate."

"Garmoshka?" Cadu brought up the page of restaurant reviews. "I read good things online. And... Imperia Lounge Club, afterwards?"

"Is either one near the dog?"

Cadu sighed, and shook his head, smirking, with a bit of wry smile in it. "Yes. Garmoshka is... near the statue. Only a few blocks away. You can go pet it."

"Brilliant!" He kissed his husband, warmly, gently. "Let's go!"

"We're going to spend the entire weekend talking about what kind of puppy to get, aren't we?" Cadu tweaked his husband's nose affectionately.

"Yes," Michael beamed, palladium eyes bright. "We are!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the thirty-second instalment of _Of Gods and Monsters: The Arc of Ascension_. To follow this story, [subscribe to the series via this link](https://archiveofourown.org/series/972024), rather than to the individual works.


End file.
